2swordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recurring Characters
Below is a list of short biographies and links to full profiles of the Recurring Characters. Cephas Main Article: Cephas Age: 56 Race: Gaean Gender: Male Alignment: Lawful Pure Class: King Cephas is the fourth king of Jerusalem and descendant of King David and Konigus. He is known as the "Bringer of Peace" throughout the Kingdom of Jerusalem, a title earned under the false pretense that he brought an end to the Fifth Crusade. Cephas upholds the law of Jerusalem to honor the Konigus name and bring peace to the land in the name of God as ruler of his people. Zuriel Main Article: Zuriel Age: 29 Race: Gaean Gender: Male Alignment: Lawful Pure Class: Archlord Zuriel is the Legna of the Sapphire Division and Jacen's mentor. He was the youngest soldier ever to reach the rank of Legna and has proven himself wiser and battle-ready than his age would depict. After losing his best friend in the Second Imperial War, Zuriel fights to represent righteousness and defeat evil. Eragon Main Article: Eragon Age: 23 Race: Gaean Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral Pure Class: Prince Eragon is the successor to the throne of Jerusalem and eldest son of Cephas. Throughout the kingdom, he initially carries the reputation of being unfit to be the next king due to his low self-esteem and passive nature. He takes up the courage to counter the threat to his nation and leads a rebellion to save his father from the grip of evil. As a result, he and a small band of warriors are branded traitors and a civil war breaks out. Fiona Main Article: Fiona Age: 20 Race: Gaean Gender: Female Alignment: Neutral Pure Class: Princess Daughter of King Ashnard and princess of Israel. She is known for her kindness and love towards her people, who suffer dearly at the tyranny of the Babylonians. Against her father's wishes, Fiona sends her bodyguard Kelaiah to secretly join the Genesis Order to help its cause in any way possible, all the while trying desperately to incite action of her own kingdom to renounce its position of neutrality and support the fight against evil. Kalastor Main Article: Kalastor Age: Unknown Race: Daekon Gender: Male Alignment: Lawful Evil Class: Chaos Knight Kalastor is the fifth Oblivion Knight serving under the Emperor of Babylon. His true motives behind his loyalty to Babylon runs deeper than that of the other knights. Driven by revenge for the death of his family, Kalastor conceals his true purpose until the day he is strong enough to face the emperor himself, drawing ever nearer in his position as a trusted Oblivion Knight. Epiales Main Article: Epiales Age: Unknown Race: 1/2 Angel, 1/2 Daekon Gender: Female Alignment: True Neutral Class: White Demon Epiales is a hybrid child of an Angel and Daekon. Cryogenically frozen in the depths of the Sunder Mines for two hundred years, she was found by Maximilian Siferus. With memories of her past gone and with no recollection of who she was before, Epiales became an Oblivion Knight, blindly forced to swear loyalty to Babylon's cause. When she awakens from her slumber and her memories return, the true purpose for her existence is revealed: to guide the chosen one to fulfill his destiny.